


仲夏夜之夢

by singingsalmon



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Kudos: 6





	仲夏夜之夢

1.

逐年攀升的高溫，讓夏日愈發輕易地奪取人的生存意志。好比如姜澀琪，動也不動地躺在勉強能維持涼意的電風扇前，伴隨耳機中輕柔的純音樂，在清醒與昏沉間步出條條模糊的界線。

  
「為什麼偏偏是我？爛冷氣，存心與我做對。」

無趣又黏膩的夏日，漫長的夏日假期對姜澀琪而言反而是種折磨。

「姜澀琪！出來！」父親在客廳中氣十足的吼聲，讓姜澀琪從渾沌的意識中連滾帶爬的跳起。從床頭櫃抽了兩、三張衛生紙匆促擦去滿面的汗漬後，便帶著微慍跨出房間。

本想發作的心，在看見父親身旁貌美如仙的女子的剎那，全攪和在一團變成溫熱的棉花糖，再因高溫而漸漸融化成淡棕色的糖蜜。

「前兩天不是和你說過今天我的學生要來拜訪嗎？也不會收拾一下，整個早上都不知道躲在裡頭幹什麼。」

  
女人見姜澀琪在被父親一頓嘮叨後仍傻愣的望著自己，感到些許尷尬，仍不忘客氣地表示：「不會的，老師。您女兒挺可愛的。」

「柱現吶，這你就有所不知了。總之，這段期間還請你多多包容這傢伙，她若對你有任何不禮貌，也千萬別顧慮。直接告訴我，我會好好教導她的。」

「姜澀琪，你還要愣在那兒多久？不知道打聲招呼嗎？」

  
她這才回神過來，磕磕絆絆地開口：「啊，是。您－您好，我是姜澀琪，請多指教，柱－－柱現小姐。」

名為柱現的女人嘴角微揚，直視著姜澀琪輕聲說地：「我姓裴，叫姐姐就可以了。」

  
姐姐。姜澀琪十八年來從未對一介詞彙感到如此怦然。

2.

姜澀琪彆扭地快步躲回房間，讓唱針輕輕吻上黑膠唱片，披頭四輕快的旋律頓時驅走了全部的靜謐。她隨著音樂不自覺地一同高歌，恍惚間聽見敲門聲也沒在意，房門被開啟的那剎那，認出門口的女人後，姜澀琪瞬間漲紅了臉。

  
「對不起！吵到姐姐了嗎？」姜澀琪靦腆地搔著後腦勺。

「不會，澀琪唱歌很好聽呢。」

「啊，是嗎？謝…謝謝。」

裴柱現的目光著落在姜澀琪因緊張而不斷被扳壓的指關節，她感覺全身的血液都急速地匯集於小腹之下，充血後的部位開始緊縮，她同時變得面紅耳赤。

  
「我想問一下澀琪二樓的廁所在哪裡。」

「二樓的話，只有我房間有廁所。如果姐姐不介意…」

「當然不！我是說，澀琪，我有點…急用，能讓我進去嗎？」

「啊，是。」

水泥牆無法阻隔廁所裡頭的動靜，姜澀琪能清晰聽見皮帶的鐵扣哐啷作響，以及水落入桶內的滴答聲。她腦中浮現美若天仙的女人端坐在馬桶上的模樣，底褲纏上她纖細皙白的小腿，兩手擺放於膝蓋，手肘恰巧遮蓋了最私密之處。

姜澀琪正欲於幻象中分離那遮蔽視線的雙肘，廁間內傳出了沖水聲，即時喚回胡思亂想的姜澀琪。

瘋了嗎？我在做什麼？

姜澀琪望向廁所門口的裴柱現，對方也回望著她。她不明白自己方才的動機，或許是心理患上了某種無名的疾病，從而致使她的視線一對上這名女子，就要無法自拔地在念想中窺探她的隱私。從那身簡約的白T恤開始，首先要將上衣下擺從貼身的牛仔褲中抽出，然後是緊緊貼附於小腹的拉鍊…

  
「澀琪？」

  
裴柱現動彈不得，面前的女孩眼神已赤裸到，彷彿她正把腦中的幻想全化為文字，一一轉述與自己聽。

赤裸地如同她能看見女孩的構想一般。

即便正在被對方以視線與思想侵犯，她卻毫無逃離之意。不久前已排解的尿意，莫名又向大腦傳送相同的信號。

從額頭滑落的汗水意外澆熄了她眼眶的燥熱，姜澀琪被刺痛激得甩了甩頭並頭眨眨眼，回過神來，裴柱現的手已經從廁間的門把轉移到白色短袖的衣擺一隅，她的手關節不自然地發白。而姜澀琪明明接收到了抵觸的訊號，卻仍禁不住地把同為乳白的衣擺換作身後的床單，同時思索著：聽說女人的腳趾會緊緊蜷曲是真的嗎？

裴柱現從廁所門口移動到房外的腳步有些踉蹌，不知是因被幻想的反感，還是羞赧的落荒而逃。姜澀琪情願是後者，她意識到自己被捲入浪潮中了，而為免困獸猶鬥之徒勞的辦法，十八歲的姜澀琪所能想到的只有放任沉淪。

轉瞬間，姜澀琪又無可制止的臆想到裴柱現與自己的父親赤裸纏綿的模樣。一位教授某日忽然領著一位學生回家，還替她冠上得意門生的稱號，姜澀琪很是懷疑這名過分漂亮的女人究竟是否有可與其美貌相稱的慧黠。

含著12K金湯匙出生的姜澀琪再明理不過了，多擁有幾張眾人搶得頭破血流的破紙，肉身就會化身為磁鐵吸引到大票虛偽空泛的友情。多少人僅為了爬上位而出賣自己的靈魂，甚至不惜殘害對方的真心，遭到背叛一次後，姜澀琪立刻就學乖了，有錢人家的小孩不配擁有少年人純真的友誼。

  
沒關係，這次不純，姜澀琪說服自己，自己只是貪婪對方的美貌罷了。

3.

躲在房間渡過尷尬的午後，隨即而來的晚餐是怎麼也逃不過的劫數。姜澀琪的房門被裴柱現敲響，她甜而不膩的嗓音並沒有因木門的厚重而變得沉悶，取而代之的是作為女人的成熟穩重。

姜澀琪在踏上木階的同時，決定把所有思想犯罪的誘導人之責都扣在金藝琳的頭上。誰叫這妹妹小小年紀不學好，讓孫勝完把整整707MB的硬碟資料皮毛不缺地完整備份到雲端上，美其名是節省電腦存儲空間，結果竟趁勝完不注意時背地裡把連結發給自己，從此姜澀琪所建構的藝術世界便再也無法甘於靜謐。

這畫面著實令人作噁，父親與女人並肩坐在自己對面，那老不休的禿子甚至時不時替她添菜，他們倆許是把自己當作傻子看待了，又或僅是緘口不提。

只要是明眼人都能輕鬆看破你們之間的暗濤洶湧，姜澀琪不耐地想著。

躁動不已的女孩在白飯發酵為葡萄糖之際驀然產生了憤世嫉俗的念頭，那臭老頭能與女人拉近距離的汗毛都令她嫉妒不已。

  
裴柱現，妳別想取代媽媽。

4.

那孩子的目光如鉅，灼熱得猶如能將自己烘烤出汗一般。當少女的身軀貼合上來，誰會比誰溼得更為徹底？裴柱現一面吃著老男人送至唇邊的蜜汁烤雞，同時思考究竟是姜澀琪宛如貴族握住刀叉的骨感手指，還是口中的雞肉所引起的心律不定。

老男人的手於餐桌下恣意妄為，他興許以為自己的生理反應是出於敗給他的魅力，那滿佈皺紋的臉哪能有何魅力可言，所有晶瑩剔透的黏液都是配合姜澀琪撫握叉子的節奏而流淌的。

裴柱現難以抵禦肉慾在血脈裡的衝撞，她渴望被觸摸，輕柔的撫弄，但世上的美好是那樣地少之又少，她僅只能仰賴自己短小的指頭，在枝椏上撥動挑弄，短暫又加倍疲憊的自給自足令她無法再由此獲得滿足。

裴柱現輕輕併攏大腿，作為委婉的拒絕，老男人立刻臉色一變，不滿地將眼前的香草燻雞切片全數倒入自己盤中，只留掛在瓷器邊緣，還閃著珠光的生菜沙拉。

裴柱現立刻注意到姜澀琪角度極小的皺眉，對她而言其實是不難發現的，自始至終她的眼角餘光都落在女孩細緻的肌膚上，並來回親吻了上萬遍。

  
「裴柱現，你真捨得對這可憐的孩子下手。」她對自己說道。

然而她不曾於道德上掙扎，她從來都是無條件屈服慾望的。

5.

姜澀琪的父親一早便出門了，屋裡的兩人皆不知他的去向。姜澀琪儘管已起床多時，仍未有起身的跡象，她享受著獨自一人的自在與無束。不巧的是，那媚眼妖嬈的女人敲響了自己的房門，過於做作地禮貌詢問自己能否出借洗手間。姜澀琪實在不得其解，明明樓下也有廁所，現在家裡只剩兩人，若是平時忌諱父親在客廳，會破壞他對於她美好的想像也就罷，此時空無一人的客廳還能如何帶給女人尷尬？

  
門外又響起造作的嬌滴：「澀琪，我很抱歉麻煩你，但我膝蓋關節不太健康，上下樓梯很不方便。」

姜澀琪聽完此話，態度軟化了兩三分，但依舊帶著滿是怨念的臉出現在門後，小氣地只打開一個能剛好讓裴柱現鑽入房內的縫隙。

姜澀琪再度聽見浴室傳來令她臉紅萬分的水滴聲，翩浮聯想正要破繭而出，裴柱現的一聲呼喊扼殺了它的出世。

「澀琪，我想到樹林裡走走。」

因為過度漫長的假期，父親帶著自己來到許久未光顧的別墅。這幢雙層木屋，在母親過世以後便被棄置在無人問津的荒郊，連同姜澀琪死去的童年一同埋葬在曾與母親一起捉螢火蟲的樹林裡。二樓房間的冷氣也是因多年沒有啟動運作的原因而故障，姜澀琪不願與父親處於同一空間下，於是倉皇地躲進二樓的防護罩中。

「好，我知道了，掰掰。」

「不是的澀琪，我的意思是，我需要你。」

成熟女子最大的優勢是否正在於能夠曖昧模糊得游刃有餘？姜澀琪過於青澀，她還尷尬的背倚床頭，反覆咀嚼女人究竟是否話中有話。

「我出門總是無條件直走，在樹林裡可不能這樣，對吧？」

見姜澀琪仍捧著書不為所動，裴柱現又幽幽地開口：「要是我迷路出不了森林，死在裡頭過了好久才被找到，腐爛地誰也無法辨識了，在此之前你還得睡在可能躺著我的屍體的林子旁，你不會想這樣吧？」

實在忍無可忍，無所事事的姜澀琪也沒能挖出拒絕的藉口好搪塞她，只好氣憤地匆匆起身，當著女人的面脫下睡衣，從行李箱中隨意拉出一件平整的短袖T恤與運動褲，沒幾秒鐘，姜澀琪拿起梳妝台上的棒球帽以掩飾雜草般的亂髮，調整好頭圍鬆緊後便抓起鑰匙向裴柱現請示。

「好了，可以出門了。你隨意晃晃吧，我只在後頭確保沒有人會死在樹林裡。」

  
踩著居家拖鞋，走在前頭下樓的姜澀琪猛地記起那女人初次到來的夜晚，就在昨天，她身著大展背部曲線的細肩帶洋裝，搖擺著誘人的臀線，像阿芙蘿黛蒂一樣地領著她下樓。

6.

姜澀琪本以為這會是一場再無趣不過的漫步，但身前的女人實在童趣地使她也不自覺地綻開笑顏。沿路上都活力滿滿的到處蹦跳，一見到美麗的花就會呼喚自己的名字：「澀琪，這是什麼花，你知道嗎？太漂亮了，好想採回去。」

「想摘就摘呀，這又不是什麼私人財產。」

「但摘回去的話就活不久了，還要親眼看著她快速地凋零最後死去。太難受了，我在這裡記住它最美的模樣就好。」

「隨你。」這朵花於你而言也只是生命中轉瞬即逝的曇花，指不定沒多久，今天的一切就被你忘得一乾二淨。

  
思即至此，姜澀琪忽地心有不甘，一想到自己恐怕又要再度被遺落在灰塵堆集之處，幼時的痛苦又排山倒海地向自己襲來。得做些什麼讓自己被牢記於心才行。

「喂，你根本不是什麼得意門生吧？」

裴柱現撫摸花瓣的手頓時打住，滿臉荒唐的看向姜澀琪。

「我是研究生中最優秀的沒錯啦，但誰跟你說我是誰的得意門生？」

姜澀琪頓時醒悟，一切不過是一方毫無默契的謊言罷了。

「沒事，看來是我對爸爸的話有所誤解。」

  
裴柱現終於將兩方說詞串聯起來，可憐的禿髮老男人與自己的女兒在母親不明原因過世以後愈發疏離，但內心深處還是寶貝這唯一的孩子的，說是情人其實也就是她母親的候選人，依表現與相處情況決定未來去留。

「如果你是打算來頂替媽媽的位子的話，那麼你今天便能打包下山了。我的媽媽永遠只會有一個。」

看來小公主不僅被保護的緊，思想恐怕也是還沒受到啟蒙。誰要做你媽，要也是昨天那樣向你自信地展露女性曲線的小媽。我們不說床邊故事，我們只於床上行事。

「媽媽？你見過這種樣子的媽媽嗎？想要媽媽給你餵奶嗎？姜澀琪，時候到了，該長大了。」

  
姜澀琪早上平整的短袖現在因激烈地接吻而被女人抓得滿是皺摺，昨晚暗示意味濃厚的臀部正若有似無的蹭上自己的大腿。

姜澀琪按住女人不安分的下半部，利索的將白色短袖上衣拉至頭頂，再一股作氣脫去，微抬起裴柱現的腰際，將其墊在下方。

女人的目光滿載情慾卻壓抑，而姜澀琪還無法抑制年輕的性衝動，她輕柔褪去女人的修身牛仔褲，讓她掛至腳邊卻不完全扯下，只因她想看著女人穿著白布鞋在自己身下繃緊的模樣。

她是天生的好手，舔舐花露的律動一點也不含糊，探入的指節同樣擺動地恰到好處。裴柱現仰頭望向被重重樹葉掩蓋的太陽，自己彷彿只差那麼一點，就能被拋上與那顆炙熱火球同高的天堂。

7.

姜澀琪將短袖套上，發現腹部的地方溼了一大片，正好是一個類橢圓的形狀，輕輕觸碰上頭的液體，有一些沒被棉料吸收完全的液體還保有黏膩的特質，像一層膜一樣浮在衣料外層，滑滑膩膩的。

兩人進屋時姜澀琪的父親剛到家不久，經過車庫時她特意去確認了一下，發現引擎蓋還高溫得燙手。

  
「你們倆去哪兒了，也沒留個字條，正準備打電話來著。」

姜澀琪趁對話的空檔準備逃回二樓，卻突然被父親叫住：「姜澀琪，你衣服上溼一大片是怎麼回事？」

「我拜託她陪我去樹林走走，休息喝水的時候我太粗心，倒翻在她身上了。」

姜澀琪正慌的啞口無言，一旁從進門開始便一直保持靜默的女人卻突然開了口。

「啊，是這樣啊。姜澀琪那孩子沒和妳鬧脾氣吧？」

「澀琪是我見過最聽話的青少年了，像小熊一樣溫馴。」

「沒為難你就太好了。」

  
姜澀琪見客廳的人注意力都已不在自己身上，長腿一跨，又準備大步爬上階梯。到了一樓無法望見她的轉角，這才聽見父親的聲音再度迴盪在空曠的木屋裡：「又，又，又，只會像個寶寶一樣躲起來。」

裴柱現在碩班選擇導師時早有耳聞，這名在學術界享譽全國的權威學者，是典型的高知識暴力分子，女兒尚處年幼無知，就當著其面前將母親毆打至送醫。真假與否裴柱現也無法判斷，老師在外的言行舉止，舉手投足間都像是歐洲的貴族一般。

不菸不酒的男人，名聲又如此響亮，向自己伸出橄欖枝的話，演齣戲換來少奮鬥十年又何樂而不為呢？

只是沒料到半途中碰上姜澀琪這麼個變數，比父親更加鋒利的單眼皮、年輕人外張的桀驁不馴、實則是受傷野獸的柔軟真心，每一處都叫裴柱現心動不已。

「澀琪怕不是有些中暑，我上去看看她。」

完美的藉口確實沒使老男人起疑，裴柱現踏著小兔一般輕盈的步伐上了階梯，方才伴隨著水聲的攪動還令她猶如浮在雲端。

「澀琪，我是柱現姐姐，能讓我進去嗎？」

這次小孩很快就開了房門，只是叫裴柱現吃驚的是，她猛地一把抱住了自己。

「姐姐，他說我是寶寶，他說我懦弱，他抓媽媽的頭往牆上撞。」

姜澀琪像剛剛一樣弄潮了自己，但這次染上衣襟的卻是女孩隱忍的嗚咽，許是害怕被父親發現，她自然的死命壓抑哭聲。

「乖，姐姐在這裡，姐姐保護你。」

姜澀琪說他的父親恐怕是有暴力傾向，聽親戚說父親小時候也同樣受到父母的施暴，只是他的父親酗酒成癮，每晚都把他打得睡覺時腿伸也伸不直，母親則在一旁冷淡的喝著酒看電視，偶爾男孩的求饒聲過於響亮時會大吼要他閉嘴。

而親戚的話又有多少分真實性，姜澀琪怎麼也不敢斷定，他們總是對父親敬而遠之，明知她們家庭的情況，卻沒人願意出手解救這對母女。

「姐姐，你不要攪進這淌渾水，我不管你是為了什麼接近我爸爸的都不重要，你會把自己賠進去，最後什麼也得不到。」

「澀琪擔心姐姐嗎？」

是因為眼前的女人太過美妙而使姜澀琪無法坐視不管，還是出於本能的不願見他人受害，女孩自己也分不清，但此時女人有意向她展現的上目線只叫她思緒一片混亂，鮮紅的唇瓣正無聲的呼喚她的姓名。

她們又再度自然地擁吻，鹹濕的氛圍於兩人間漫向整個房間，並且在愛意溢出門外前即時止住。

主動貼合唇瓣的是她，分離後緊張地直捉衣角的也是她，裴柱現見女孩滿臉擔憂被責備的模樣不禁在心中感慨初生之犢的純真。

  
「這麼害怕是不打算負責嗎？」

「不－不是的姐姐，我很喜歡。」

「喜歡什麼？喜歡和我做嗎？」

「不是的，是喜歡你，喜歡姐姐。」姜澀琪焦急的擺手解釋。

「澀琪還沒談過戀愛吧？」

  
少女被揭穿秘密而雙頰漲紅的樣子實在讓裴柱現喜愛的緊，她伸出雙手撫上女孩圓潤的臉頰。

「要和姐姐試試嗎？」

8.

年少的姜澀琪初嚐戀愛的滋味，這才瞭解原來世間的空氣是這般甜而不膩。

坐在自己對面的裴柱現優雅地叉起培根，餐桌下她滑嫩的小腿盤上自己的腳踝，從踝部緩緩向上，最後在膝關節與大腿接合處來回蹭磨。

半熟蛋被姜澀琪咬破，黏膩的蛋黃在口腔內綻放，再漸漸漫向喉頭。一介念頭突如其來地竄上心頭，她忽然有些好奇那些無色液體嚐起來的滋味究竟如何。

早餐過後，姜澀琪同平時一樣認命地收拾餐盤，裴柱現卻意外地提出要與她一同清洗碗盤。

女人做家事的手法嫻熟，是成熟的展現，姜澀琪不見她胸前的圍裙有沾上任何一滴水漬。姜澀琪望著她的胸脯出神，裴柱現以餘光察覺後，悄悄地縮短兩人的距離，湊至女孩的耳邊輕聲細語：「在看姐姐的哪裡？」

姜澀琪猛地回神，為自己的失態再度漲紅了臉。

廚房外的客廳傳來父親翻閱報紙的聲音，姜澀琪像是被夏雷大為震懾一般，心臟高高懸起再重重地落下。

「我明日在外縣市有個學術交流，等會我就要出發去看看展場，後天才會回來。姜澀琪好好看家，別找你柱現姐姐麻煩。」

  
父親極具威嚴的聲音響遍整層樓，姜澀琪下意識的想要歡呼，好在她還有一絲理智與求生意志，乖巧的伴著水流聲與瓷器清脆的碰撞聲，乖巧的回答父親。

「好的，爸爸路上小心。」

  
不久後姜澀琪便聽見大門被開啟後重重甩上，然後是轎車解鎖的聲音，那一聲嗶嗶於她而言也像是威脅解除的知會。

  
「澀琪，等會也要小心，別太過用力。」

不知何時，女人已關上水龍頭，所有的餐具都被清洗得潔白光亮。她尚有些溼漉的手指勾上姜澀琪相對乾燥的指頭，未施胭脂而顯得格外清純的臉龐，滿是情色地吸吮著女孩的食指與中指。

  
「澀琪會游泳嗎？」

幸虧在抵達別墅的當天，父親便打電話請人來將泳池徹底清掃了一番，當初他確實是為了能讓自己一頓享受，肯定如何也沒料到如今竟成了女兒與情人的愛慾場所。

外頭豔陽高照，但裴柱現卻不打算抹上防曬油，她怕女孩在親吻她身軀的過程中吃入太多化學物質。

  
裴柱現領著姜澀琪逕行來到池畔，脫下短袖與牛仔短褲後，便示意姜澀琪重複她的行為。看著她褪下寬大的T恤與充滿少年感的快乾短褲後，裴柱現便走到泳池邊緣，用力跳起後，在空中將腳彎起，像炸彈一般落入水中，激起了巨大的水花。

姜澀琪見狀，在岸上像個孩子一樣笑得開懷，小跑到距離泳池一段距離之處，再助跑到池畔張開四肢，飛身一躍。

「做得好，我們澀琪呀。」裴柱現憐愛的摸摸她被浸溼的頭頂。

姜澀琪這才尷尬的發現裴柱現其實不會游泳，她在一旁自在的滑著蛙式好一段時間後才察覺裴柱現一直都倚在池壁看著她倘佯。

她正欲開口問問女人想不想學游泳，搶在她話語之前的是裴柱現伸向後背的手。不消片刻，上方的貼身衣物就順著水波飄往姜澀琪。

她慌張的頃刻後，接著看見女人欲伸向腰線的手。

  
「不－不要。」姜澀琪想說的是，不要脫，留給我。說出口卻變得如此詞不達意。

「不要什麼？」女人挑起右眉。

  
姜澀琪著急地撥開前方阻礙前行的水，略為踉蹌地邁著大步向裴柱現前進。她捉住女人已經勾住底褲的手，激動地吻上她，然後朝著令她敬愛不已的圓潤前進。

姜澀琪毫無預兆的把手指伸入底褲磨蹭，感受到暖流裹住她滿覆皺摺的手指後，才緩緩推入。

她把重心交付與裴柱現，姜澀琪伏在她纖瘦的身軀上，手指不斷聳動著，跟前的女人有若天鵝般揚起雪白的脖頸。她將頭部安放在池畔，兩道娥眉間沒有一點間隙。

9.

午後大雨撮合了兩人的依偎，裴柱現窩進姜澀琪的懷裡，躲避雷聲的威嚇，那像是對她誘惑少女的警告。

  
裴柱現暗暗發誓，她什麼也沒做，初到之日女孩便像見到獵物一般，對她的曲線來回審視。

無可否認的是，起初她的確是抱著惡趣味的心態逗弄毫無戀愛經驗的姜澀琪，但接下來，她的武裝、卸下心防，到最後完全無法抗拒誘惑的模樣都叫裴柱現著迷。

年下總對姐姐有著無以復加的依賴，但姜澀琪揭露創疤並不旨在尋得依靠，而是為了宣洩背負僅一人知曉的秘密。就像是，忘記它也無所謂，不放在心上也不要緊，只是不想再做唯一的知情人、父親的袒護者。

姜澀琪相當自責，從兒時直至今日，她總想著，是不是當時擋在母親面前，她就不再會每晚當父親外出時哭得撕心裂肺，她是不是就不會拋下自己，獨自攀上醫院外牆。

裴柱現愛她，但完全不出於同情，而是本能的想要愛護這隻故作桀驁的小獸。初見的堂皇與羞赧、誤以為自己意圖成為繼母而展露的惡意，最後是身陷女性魅力且無法自拔的模樣，每一面貌皆令裴柱現驚奇不已。

  
然而放縱的時光總逝去得悄聲無息，今夜以後姜澀琪的父親便要歸來。

晚餐過後裴柱現取出冷藏庫中的一大瓶雞尾酒，倒入高腳杯後，迎著姜澀琪的目光輕輕搖動杯身，邀請的意味相當明顯。

明知酒精濃度如此低，姜澀琪還是感到一陣眩暈，許是眼前極具夏日風情的女人直叫她醉倒芳叢。她身著碎花長裙，同樣展露了曼妙的裸背，女孩的心神又為她掀起一陣波濤。

媚眼風生的女人手舉雞尾酒杯，慵懶地將手肘撐於陽台的木製欄杆上，穿著突兀的運動拖鞋的小腳有一下沒一下地踢著木欄。

姜澀琪好想知道裴柱現心中是否所想是否與她有關，並不能確定女人確實在思索些什麼，只是她深沉的模樣看上去若有所思，得不到對方關愛的姜澀琪有些氣餒。

裴柱現一轉過頭，見到的畫面便令她好氣又好笑，失寵的女孩手捧空無一物的酒杯，嘟著嘴玩著手指，貌似有些微醺。裴柱現不禁開始懷疑自己是否天生母愛氾濫，一見到姜澀琪，彷彿真有種成為母親的感覺。

  
早熟而幼稚，壓抑又縱容，矛盾的結合體名為姜澀琪，而裴柱現愛極了她反差的模樣。那多次在身下搗亂的手指此時正與自己的同類相互交纏，裴柱現忽地有些嫉妒，她想到未來或許還會有某位女孩子的身體也能夠幸運地承受姜澀琪的所背負的傷痕，舒爽地感受她給與的快感。

  
「澀琪，你的手指們也無聊了嗎？」

  
姜澀琪死命的扣住她的尾椎與臀部之處，不讓她有脫逃的機會。臆想多時的氣味終於如願以償的在鼻腔與口腔中肆意迷走，有些濃密的毛叢令姜澀琪的鼻頭感到些許搔癢，但並不影響她繼續逗留於女人的胯間，以唇瓣與舌尖激出她婉轉的呻吟。

  
姜澀琪從頭至尾都沒有睜眼。

裴柱現則自始至終都忍住仰頭的本能，急喘著粗氣卻仍奮力睜大雙眼，想看清楚姜澀琪著迷於她的模樣。

10.

被老師求歡是裴柱現作夢也不曾想過的噩夢。

  
「當初說好的作情人，情人不做愛算什麼？柱現吶，你很聰明，你應該明白我話裡的意思。」

裴柱現記起昨夜姜澀琪猛烈的抽動，像是要記住她的形狀一樣，不斷地從新來過，輕觸、挑撥、加速磨蹭、性高潮。

原來女孩也早料到總有夢醒的時分。

  
眼前已有著微凸肚腩的男人，不僅是個施暴者、間接的殺人兇手，還是一名極度失敗的父親。裴柱現無法想像那行動笨拙的身軀壓在自己弱不禁風的身子上聳動的模樣，光是在腦中演練就令她作噁不已。

  
成功與愛情，她似乎尚未在對的時機遇上對的人。

  
裴柱現糾結了一陣子，在看見那令人反感的身軀，隨著襯衫鈕扣一顆顆敞開而更加裸露的情況下，她更加堅定了突如其來而下的決定。

  
無法卑微地委屈自己做你的情人，轉而辜負少女不染雜質的愛情。

  
「老師，對不起，我可能無法勝任。」

預想中的拳頭沒有砸在身上，只是止住了老男人轉移至皮帶的雙手。

他比裴柱現方才料想的要更為平靜，表情毫無波動。

「想好的話，明天就走吧。」

裴柱現回到二樓收拾自己的行李，即時是晚睡的姜澀琪此時也已陷入熟眠。不知她醒來以後，她的父親會如何與她解釋呢？不過那都是留下來的人必須收拾的爛攤子了，裴柱現只害怕姜澀琪會誤解、憎恨，忘記她們之間除了情慾以外，真實存在過的愛情。

短暫並早逝，明知當時把花朵留在樹林裡，就無需承受枯萎的哀戚之情了，我們仍執意將它摘下，然後在偌大的歡愉裡感受結束的悵然若失。

  
11.

「爸爸，柱現姐姐呢？」

  
姜澀琪頂著一頭亂髮，慌忙地跑下樓，乾淨的隔壁房著實讓她心慌不已。在客廳成為可視範圍以前，她還抱著那女人仍拉著行李，站在樓下待她起床後向她正式道別的希冀。

「你們何時這般交好了？一起床就找她。她還有畢業論文要趕著繳交，先回學校區了。」

  
可是客廳只有那個濫用權威的父親。姜澀琪看著他若無其事地啜著咖啡，她只希望父親未曾對裴柱現下過毒手。

12.

再見，我們的仲夏之夢。

13.

閉關多日，姜澀琪認為自己終於想通了，女人只是追求刺激，才會在樹林裡挑逗自己，在父親位於一旁的客廳時親吻自己。當女人提出「要不要和姐姐試試」，在姜澀琪的回憶中，她的眼神其實是戲謔的。

裴柱現的心動是真實的，但令她心跳加速的興許只是愛情遊戲帶給她的快感罷了。

一切都會過去，而我也很快就會遺忘這段夢境。

14.

冷氣重新開始運作了，窗外同時刮起了颯爽微風。

父親拿起床頭的遙控器，朝著冷氣機按下電源鍵，令人躁動不已的轟隆聲在姜澀琪的身側響起。

房裡的溫度陡然驟降，然而此時再度運轉起來的機器又何必要了呢？

秋日來臨，姜澀琪也即將離開此地前往新學校報到。

她不禁惋惜，漫長的假期，不僅沒捉到螢火蟲，連朵花沒能摘下。


End file.
